Kiyoko Takara
|name = Kiyoko Takara |kanji = Takara Kiyoko |romaji = 清子宝 |race = Kenmeiotome |birthday = Undocumented |age = Ageless |gender = Female |height = 5'7 |weight = 119lbs |eyes = Brown Red (Varying Days) |hair = Gray |blood type = B+ |affiliation = |previous affiliation = Fourth Division |occupation = Head Mistress of Seta Girls' Academy Second Leader of the Kenmeiotome A Vice-Captain in the Rogues |previous occupation = Wise Maiden 3rd Seat of the Fourth Division President of the Shinigami Women's Association |team = |previous team = |partner = |previous partner = |base of operations = Hama Town *Seta Girls' Academy Eden (formerly) Soul Society (formerly) |marital status = Single |relatives = Kenmeiotome |education = Various Institutions of Learning *Shino Academy *Multiple Colleges and Universities |status = Active | kaihou =Yasuraka Kanjou }} }} (清子宝, Takara Kiyoko, literally meaning Treasured Pure Child), known more commonly of her moniker the White Priestess (白尼僧, Shiro no Nisou) was an elegant, intelligent and powerful individual originally believed to be a mysterious Shinigami who gained a reputation of being someone who rarely spoke, making it difficult for anyone wishing to converse with her. However, this and the beauty Kiyoko held, often described as that of a Yamato Nadeshiko, had always caught the attention of everyone which usually resulted in her being held in high regard. She was the 3rd Seat of the Fourth Division under Retsu Unohana and was noted to have known Kei Yume during his time at Shino Academy, taking an immediate liking to him, much to the chagrin of the other Shinigami. Kiyoko was also the President of the Shinigami Women's Association at one point but resigned soon afterwards due to disinterest, leaving the position empty until Yachiru Kusajishi took the position. Soon afterwards, Kiyoko left the Soul Society and instead of being forgotten, she would still be remembered fondly, often referred to as the Lost White Princess (ロストしろひめ, Rosuto Shiro Hime) with many wishing for her return such as Shunsui Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake. Much to everyone's surprise she resurfaced. Some where in time, she made the acquaintanceship of Van Satonaka and now inhabits Hama Town, founding Seta Girls' Academy and acting as its Head Mistress. The mystery of Kiyoko's origins had plagued the Soul Society for countless years but was later revealed upon her resurface. Kiyoko stated that she hailed from the Kenmeiotome race, leaving Eden and choosing to reside in Soul Society to live the life of a Shinigami, using her vast abilities to trick the entire population into accepting her as one of their own. Appearance Personality Many had described Kiyoko as a constantly cheerful yet quiet individual, whose smiles Kiyoko was naturally soft spoken Kiyoko had always took the lessons of kindness and service Yuu Hoshiko taught her to heart, and throughout the years she made constant efforts to do what was best for both the Kenmeiotome and the Eden she resided in, even without a care for her own well being. This belief was significantly strengthened after the Great Guardian Purge and Yuu Hoshiko's fall into dormancy, having witnessed first hand what devastation could amount too. As such, Kiyoko took it upon herself to take the reigns of leadership for the betterment and survival of the Kenmeiotome until Yuu's eventual awakening. However, many people such as Hime Senritsu and Minami Yoshida, sometimes scolded her for this, believing that given enough time, she may crack under the pressure. During Kiyoko's brief stint in during one of her allotted "vacations", she briefly served in the 4th Division as a 3rd Seat. It was during this time where Kiyoko first laid her eyes on Kei Yume, who had recently passed the entrance exams to {Shino Academy}} Upon sight of him, Kiyoko immediately fell in love with him but kept her infatuation secret until his eventual graduation. It wasn't until Kei served as the [[9th Division (Kenji Hiroshi)|Ninth Division]'s 3rd Seat that. History Alternate History Equipment Sword: Due to her Kenmeiotome status, Kiyoko had no way of manifesting a Zanpakutō and in order to fit in the social norm of Soul Society, she carried an unnaturally long and curved katana in combat, giving it a name and release commands, which generally was her Seijou albeit controlled in a very refined manner, seemingly giving her two release forms. The abilities "showed" by her Katana were actually disguised spells so cleverly used to deceive the beholder. She named the katana Tengoku No Esupuri (天国のエスプリ, Heavenly Spirit), which sported a triangular guard etched with the kanji for peace and prosperity while the sheathe and handle itself was pure white in color. Kiyoko had shown the capability to channel her Wisdom energy through the blade, empowering it greatly as well as allowing her to channel her abilities through it. Upon the activation of her Kaihou, the Katana would then transmute into a long golden staff with a large emerald orb in the middle, further implying that the equipment was part of her all along. Powers and Abilities Immense Wisdom Power: Being one of the oldest individuals in the Kenmeiotome, only second to Yuu Hoshiko, Kiyoko possessed an extravagant amount of Wisdom, easily capable of beating numerous Captain-level Kenmeiotome and Tenshi into submission such as Hime Senritsu and Misaka Tennyo with a mere exertion of her energy. Although Wisdom could not be regularly felt by Spiritual Beings such as the , , and Reikon Kyuuban, many had noted that a terrifying alien aura permeated around Kiyoko that usually brought uneasiness and fear around them. The sheer power and scope of Kiyoko's Wisdom was great enough to provide immunity to most spells, both Wisdom and Reiatsu-based. Any attempts to stop her would merely disintegrate at a moment's notice, instantly if Kiyoko exerted it. However, extremely skilled spellcasters such as Ayane Emiko, had the means to overcome this supposed obstacle. Kiyoko's Wisdom Energy was slated to be violet in most circumstances but could occasionally become sky blue when certain conditions were met. Her energy proved to be large enough to cast multiple high-level spells in quick succession with no notable reduction in energy. Kiyoko had stated that Kenmeiotome grow in power as they age and she will only continue to become stronger as the years pass. No one sans the first Kenmeiotome could hope to surpass her but Kiyoko had theorized that once fully mature, Mizuko Hoshiko had the potential to be the next successor. Kami-san showed great pride in her daughter, stating that out of all her creations, Kiyoko was one of the strongest. High-Speed Regeneration: A general ability possessed by the Kenmeiotome. Wounds could almost be healed instantly and escape large attacks with very little to no injuries whatsoever. Any limb or organ can be healed given enough time, save for the Head or complete destruction of the body. Through this ability, Kiyoko had no visual indications of scarring or injury and remained in peak condition. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist :Number One: Nadegiri (撫で斬り, "Clean Sweep" or Killing Several with One Sword Sweep): This basic technique allows for a precision cut of extreme force and speed, it can casually slice through large, multi-story high opponents protected by steel skin. The opponent can be killed with one swift slash so precise, that they aren't even aware of until after it has taken place. Kiyoko has mastered the technique to a degree that allowed her to create a large cutting gale with a flick of her sword. Shuureiho (しゅうれいほ, literally meaning Graceful Step): Kiyoko was highly skilled and experienced in the art of Graceful Steps, having extensive knowledge in the inner workings of the technique and applying it to her advantage. She was known to accelerate/decelerate without much effort and use the increase in speed to outrun her opponents or traverse large distances in mere moments. She was noted to be outstrip some of the fastest Shinigami, such as Kei Yume in his Bankai State, essentially outclassing them quite easily. During most confrontations with friends and foes alike, Kiyoko would use her Shuureiho abilities as a form of mediator against superior opponents, negating their advantages to the most basic form originally provided. Kiyoko regularly used Shuureiho as a common proponent for high-speed combat, which allowed her to create countless afterimages and fight a full battle in several seconds. *'Aibuodori' (あいぶあいおどり, literally meaning Caressing Dance): A technique noted to be similar to the 's Senka. Upon being attacked, Kiyoko will reflexively edge to the side and twirl towards the opponent's back. During this instance, they make a hand gesture at the attacker's back similar to a loving embracing. Kiyoko's speed increased tremendously through acceleration that allow quick evasive maneuvers. The max amount of accelerations in a row was four. The Kenmeiotome's skill in the technique had significantly reduced the lag time that came with the acceleration but she was still prone to being countered by greater skilled opponents. Excessive use of the ability would cause a large amount of degeneration to the body but the regeneration rates of the Kenmeiotome helped mitigate that factor. :*'Kirikuchikire' (きりくちきれ, literally meaning Slit Slice): A rather simple yet dangerous technique to perform against the unaware. Stemming from Aibuodori, Kiyoko will outstretch her left hands or weapon in a lateral position. From there, she will move and accelerate their speed to the maximum rate, becoming untraceable to the observer's eye while easily passing through the target's body, making a large slice. The extent of this technique can sever a body in half, cleanly slice off a body part, or decapitation. *'Hyakkaseihou' (ひゃっかせいほう, literally meaning Hundred Flowers Campaign): It had a reputation of being one of the hardest skills to learn yet one of the most rewarding, even with partial movements. Through the combination of Aibuodori, basic skills, and intense focus and concentration, Kiyoko can manipulate her body to create one hundred flurries of blossoms, each with a copy of the user that followed the direction of the originator. Readily used as a distraction, Hyakkaseihou could be also be used offensively. Once manifested, the flurries would then swarm over the opponent and attack simultaneously from all angles. In most cases the target was literally ripped to shreds from the sheer number. Hatsugen (はつげん, literally meaning Manifestation): Kiyoko had the capability to manifest her body and interact with the Human Population. As such, she could easily switch from their two forms at will. In order to achieve this state, Kiyoko would simply solidify the widsom particles in her body, appearing in a solid form. She mastered Hatsugen to the extent that she can pass through objects through a form of intangibility and partially materialize body parts to escape harm. Hikari Soujuu (ひかりそうじゅう, literally meaning Light Manipulation): From various sources, Kiyoko was noted to be extremely advanced in Light Manipulation, having extensive knowledge in a myriad of techniques. However, how skilled she was relatively unknown due to her inherent refusal in the utilization of the said ability, no matter how beneficial it was in its use. Godai (五大, literally meaning the Five Elements): From various sources, Kiyoko was noted to be extremely advanced in the Five Elements, having extensive knowledge in a myriad of techniques. However, how skilled she was relatively unknown due to her inherent refusal in the utilization of the said ability, no matter how beneficial it was in its use. Kenmei Kōsaku Grandmaster: Hakuda Master: Immense Strength: Sound Having been a former student to the late Yuu Hoshiko, Kiyoko had garnered an extensive amount of knowledge in regards to the manipulation of various forces. Kiyoko had countless millennia to learn and practice these multiple fields and attain their skills but the one aspect she had a particular affinity to was Sound. Kiyoko owed her prowess to the continued fascination and constant research she had undertaken many years prior and the support and education provided by Kami-sama. Her skill in the use and manipulation of Sound, both personal and impersonal influences, was a sight to behold mainly due to the fact that she created numerous techniques associated with the aspect. Kei and Hime had stated countless times that she could easily defeat enemies with just her sound abilities alone, either through offensive or defensive means. Sound Manipulation: Through extensive education and research, Kiyoko had garnered a keen awareness and understanding of sound waves. She had the capability to perceive, generate, and manipulate any type of sound and the ensuing intensity. She particularly talented in the creation of powerful sound waves from anywhere, including her own body and the surroundings, granting Kiyoko a definite edge in mid-to-long rage combat. Kiyoko was so attuned to Sound and the various associated factors that she could literally hear what an opponent was going to do at a molecular level and react accordingly, either through numerous blocks or dodges. Even with a slight movement, Kiyoko could determine their plan of action. The only downside for Kiyoko was that she was extremely vulnerable to high-pitched attacks due to her high level of attunement. However, it only worked the first time around; Kiyoko would usually attempt to stop the facilitation of sound around her to mitigate the weakness. General Sound Techniques: During Kiyoko's journey to self-discovery and an attempt to be further understand Sound, she developed supplementary techniques meant to increase her proficiency in combat or provide general aide on the battlefield. Each of these abilities allowed Kiyoko to give a sense of mis-direction to others or promote a slight amount of mischief, much to her bemused enjoyment. *'Sound Absorption': Given her experience with Sound, Kiyoko had the knowledge to absorb and nullify any type of sound waves directed at her and neutralize any potential harmful effects, granting the woman a form of selective invulnerability. *'Vertigo Inducement': Upon the generation of sound waves, Kiyoko could project them at a target, reverberating throughout the inner ear and subsequently attacking the central nervous system. As a result, the living being's physical perception of the world and sense of balance becomes disproportionate and distorted, up to the point where they are momentarily confused and disorientated. Continued exposure would eventually result in nausea and unconsciousness; the systems were overwhelmed and required a certain amount of time to recover. Kiyoko had the capability to use her power on one or more individuals and in stressful situations, project it outward in multiple directions and affect whoever was in her range of influence. Extreme usage of Vertigo Inducement had the potential to cause hallucinations but the effects had yet to be observed. *'Inaudibility': Through the manipulation of the invisible sound waves in the atmosphere, Kiyoko was able to alter the make up of air waves so that she may move them apart, disallowing the propagation of vibrations and the creation of sound. These changes allowed Kiyoko to become unheard by anyone or anything and move about silently. Primarily used for stealth or trickery, Kiyoko could cancel out any sound within her distance, dulling the senses or use them in conjunction with projectiles as a means for surprise attacks. However, the only downside was that even though Kiyoko was soundless, it did not mean she was invisible. Offensive Sound Techniques: Through constant experimentation and applied creativity, Kiyoko had developed numerous techniques meant to intentionally injure or decimate the intended target. These were: * Sonikkukaze (ソニックかぜ, literally meaning Sonic Wind): Regarded as a pinpoint strike, Kiyoko focused the intangible sound in the atmosphere to a point where it took on a sharp edge and with a flick of her hand, she would launch it at her foe, cutting down anything caught in its path until it dissipated. As a means to enhance its lethality, Kiyoko could cause the focused sound to vibrate several hundred times per second, greatly increasing the potential cutting power it provided. Sonikkukaze was relatively unavoidable due to its immense speed, usually having a 1-3 second move time to reach the target. Although generally performed in the air, Kiyoko was skilled enough perform the technique in the water or through the elements. Simply put, where ever there was sound, Sonikkukaze was readily available. *'Onkyou Kabe' (おんきょうかべ, literally meaning Sound Field/Wall): Kiyoko had the ability to manipulate existing sound waves and compress it around her through intense vibrations, forming impenetrable walls or fields of extreme pressure. Once the aggressor was stopped in their tracks, Kiyoko could detonate a specific wall outward and send the attacker flying. She had the means to create multiple walls around her as well as smaller variations to near her palms to stop attacks. Kiyoko had demonstrated that she was capable of placing Onkyou Kabe over an opponent, trapping them. And rather than detonate it outward, she did it inward, using the vibrations produced to kill them. Only piercing attacks of extreme caliber or a constant addition of energy could hope to collapse or break through the foundations Kiyoko had previously erected. *'Gougou Nenshou' (ごうごうねんしょう, literally meaning Noise Combustion): A terrifying technique to behold, it was widely feared by anyone who garnered knowledge about it and to this day, the reputation continues to hold through. Having delved in the study of combustion inducement, Kiyoko gained fundamental knowledge about it, where a user typically incited the atomic structure within targets to cause a rapid loss of cohesion and subsequent heat generation until they exploded. Using this information as a base for her inspiration, Kiyoko simply applied the same mechanics with the use of sound. And through this, Kiyoko was able to cause objects to ignite by expanding the sound waves within a target, increasing the amount of pressure given off by the sound waves until it burst open. This was achieved through the compaction of soundwaves from within, until it was rapidly released and freed, bursting the target inside out. *'Shindou Housha: Kougeki' (しんどうほうしゃ:こうげき, literally meaning Vibration Emission: Offensive): Stemming from basic knowledge of sound, Kiyoko used it to her advantage to where she could generate a dense form of destructive energy that could travel through a myriad of ways. Simple to achieve, Kiyoko concentrated on her hands to cause sound waves to constantly vibrate, creating potential energy. Through the addition of Wisdom into the mix, she can release this energy through a clamp or a stomp to the ground, unleashing a devastating shockwave easily capable of repulsing or disintegrating matter. Kiyoko could also cause earthquakes, sending the energy deep down to dislodge underground tectonic plates. Kiyoko had stated that Shindou Housha had the potential for a variety of uses but could not detail all of them. As such, she merely hinted that the possibilities and associated applications were endless. Defensive Sound Techniques: Like the latter, Kiyoko had developed numerous techniques meant to protect herself or an ally with various applications. However, most of these defenses could also be used offensively, either through personal or outside damage. These were: * Kanakirigoe (かなきりごえ, literally meaning Piercing Cry): A simple technique with great versatility, Kiyoko was inherently skilled in its particular use, both in peaceful and offensive applications. Kanakirigoe had great potency, able to easily pacify or slay lesser beings with a single use. It revolved around the manipulation of Kiyoko's lungs, throat, and vocal chords to produce a deafening sonic scream. The sonic scream produced several varying effects such as temporarily deafening the target through the constant reverberations of sound, stun through a tight-frequency blast, disorientate/nauseate, and render a target unconscious. If Kiyoko was particularly angered or annoyed, she would usually attempt to pop the eardrums of her target or generate a sonic blast that could strike with a tremendous amount of concussive force, which could possibly even liquefy and disintegrate the target, depending on the amount of power placed into it. *'Onkyou Hira' (おんきょうひら, literally meaning Sound Palm): Primarily used as a defensive measure and a subset of Shindou, Kiyoko had the potential to generate a powerful sound shockwave through constant vibrations within the palm of her hands. Upon striking an opponent, she was able to unleash the stored sound energy and send them flying. Kiyoko can also bring down buildings and turn anything to rubble once she comes into contact with it. Shinjitsu Yasuraka Kanjou (安らか感情, Peaceful Feeling) is the name of Kiyoko Takara's Shinjitsu Shikai/Partial Release: Embrace the Feeling/Hōyō o Fīringu/抱擁フィーリング Bankai/Full Release: To be added: Embrace the Undying Feeling in my Heart/Ima Mune Ni Umareta Yuruginai Kono Kimochi/私の心に永遠のフィーリングを受け入れる Stats Notes Trivia *Kiyoko Takara is stated to be one of Another Poetic Spartan's favorite articles and being one of the few female articles he has ever written. *It was stated that Kiyoko Takara had the biggest bust out of all Kenmeiotome, tying with her mentor and best friend,Yuu Hoshiko for 1st place. Behind the Scenes Gallery File:Kiyoko-Etoile.jpg File:Kiyoko-Laughing_Etoile.jpg File:Kiyoko-Power_Form.jpg ZS1.jpg File:4.jpg File:5.jpg File:Kiyoko-Head.png File:Kiyoko-Wave.jpg File:Kiyoko1.jpg File:Kiyoko-Chess.jpg File:Kiyoko-Power.jpg File:Kiyoko-Power2.png File:Kiyoko-Wings.jpg File:E9a4b498443210_full.jpg References Literature References *Beauty for the Beholder! A Return to Paradise'' (Canon)